The use of thin walled plastic shells for products have included a cast shell of thermoplastic material with a decorative texture formed therein. The thin walled plastic shell is bonded to an underlying supportive substrate of rigidly cured plastic foam. Foam backed thin wall plastic shells have seen wide commercial utilization in interior trim panels for motor vehicles.
In order to promote the appearance of rich and luxurious interior, simulated leather appliques or folded leather have been adhered onto the trim panel. Often, the applique is formed by wrapping leather or simulated leather over a cushion foam section and substrate and bonding the leather to the backside of the substrate in such a way as to form wrinkles or folds in the leather that is on the front surface of the cushion foam. The applique is then adhered to the trim panel.
The cost and weight of these appliques are both high. The weight is greater due to the redundant substrate material for both the applique and the trim panel. Production of a separate applique that is subsequently attached to the trim panel is also expensive due to the additional tooling and steps required to form the applique and to subsequently adhere it to the trim panel.
What is needed is a trim panel with a simulated folded leather applique appearance. Furthermore, what is needed is a method of manufacturing a trim panel that incorporates a simulated leather applique having a textured surface.